1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant and stereo reproduction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In personal digital assistants having a stereo sound reproduction function, the stereo sound reproduction speakers are set as adjacent speakers on two opposing corner portions of the display screen. The speakers which reproduce each channel of stereo sound are switched as being observed from the display screen corresponding to whether the display screen is used in a portrait or landscape style. A personal digital assistant which reproduces the left channel by a speaker situated on the left and reproduces the right channel by a speaker situated on the right has been proposed (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2003-078601 titled “PORTABLE TERMINAL”).
Apart from that, assumed from the conventional prior art mentioned above, the personal digital assistant has a stereo sound reproduction function provided in a foldable structure consisting of an operation section housing and a display section housing. Accordingly, stereo sound reproduction is performed from the left and right of the display in cases where in an opened state oriented horizontally (with the display section housing on the left side and the operation section housing on the right side-or-the display section housing on the right side and the operation section housing on the left side) or in cases where in an opened state oriented vertically (with the display section housing on the upper side and the operation section housing on the lower side). However, there is no reference relative to stereo sound reproduction in cases where the display section housing is oriented in a diagonal state (oblique position).